1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a positioning information processing apparatus and a method of processing positioning information, which are capable of acquiring positioning information by the use of, for example, a global positioning system (GPS), and to a program executed by the positioning information processing apparatus. The present invention also relates to an information processing apparatus having a structure as the positioning information processing apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
Consumer devices having functions of measuring positions by the use of, for example, GPSs (devices supporting GPSs) are in wide spread use. In the present circumstances, vehicle navigation apparatuses, portable positioning apparatuses for climbing, mobile phones having GPS positioning functions, and so on are well known. For example, a cellular phone with a positional information function is disclosed in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2004-233150.